Duty To The Realm
by Marenzi
Summary: Kel and Joren are told to take care of a group of thieves who are selling Tortallan secrets to Galla. When they begin their journey, they have no idea what they're getting themselves into...
1. Obligations

Obligations  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: Look, if I owned these characters, I wouldn't be Kassi, I'd be Tamora Pierce, 'kay? No suing, please, unless you're interested in the lint from my empty pockets.  
  
A/N: -groaning- I have been reading waaaay too many K/J fics lately. -pokes Nolee of Stone Mountain- So here it is, folks, the pairing you either love or you hate, another Kel/Joren fic.  
  
Let's just say that Joren had survived his Ordeal. Let's say that once Kel comes back from fighting Blayce, she sees a different man than the cold- hearted page she used to know. -glares at skeptical readers- Live with it! My fic, my rules! Muahahahahahaha! –coughcough- Anyways, on with the story!  
  
---------------------  
  
Keladry of Mindelan walked swiftly toward one of King Jonathan's meeting rooms. The second lady knight in centuries had returned from Scanra only weeks ago, tired and confused. At first she wasn't comfortable with the consequences to her actions; she knew that for many, what she did would have resulted in a permanent life on Traitor's Hill.  
  
She tried to make sense of what was happening. The king and several of his colleagues had summoned her to an important meeting, but no one had explained what was happening. The call to arms hadn't be sent out, so there was nothing as horrible as a war was beginning, of that she was sure.  
  
The heavy oak door creaked as she hesitantly pushed it open. Inside, King Jonathan III of Conté and Sir Myles of Olau were seated at a large table. Looking around, Kel noted with surprise that there were no others in the room.  
  
Keladry quickly crossed the room to bow before her sovereign. Jonathan bade her rise, and she seated herself. "Your Majesty, why am I here?"  
  
King Jonathan glanced at Myles. "If you will wait a moment, Keladry, we are expecting another. He – "  
  
There was another squeak as a familiar blonde entered. "My liege, I am truly sorry. There was an emergency in the stables." His eyes rested on Keladry in distaste for a moment before the man bowed quickly to Jon.  
  
The king indicated the chair next to Kel. "Please sit, Joren." Joren of Stone Mountain ignored the specified chair and selected another across the table from Kel. The king cleared his throat and glanced at his spymaster. "Would you like to continue, Sir Myles?"  
  
The older man coughed slightly before leaning forward on his table and looking both green knights in the eye. "His Majesty and I have be looking for two people, both trained in weapons, to handle a job in Galla," he stated bluntly. "We would like you both to accept a post that is very unlike any other that has ever been presented to you."  
  
Kel frowned. "Sir, aren't you ordering us to go?"  
  
Myles shook his head grimly. "No. We need complete assent from both partners before we can begin to organize such a mission. I know there have been – " Here Myles paused. "– rivalries, between the two of you in the past, but you are the prime candidates."  
  
"What's the job?" Joren drawled softly. Kel glanced at him. He seemed perfectly at ease.  
  
The king's spymaster shot a look of disapproval at Joren before he replied. "There is a band of thieves working in Galla. There are twenty or so men, all heavily armed with well-concealed weapons. They've been selling Tortallan secrets to the Gallan authorities, and we have reason to suspect that Galla will use this information to attack Tortall." Noticing the surprise and worry on their faces, he added, "We believe that the Gallan queen is plotting to force Jonathan from the throne and rule both countries. This one band of thieves has the power to destroy Tortall easily, but they have not given her as much information as she wants. They are waiting to get a higher price for their troubles. It is essential that they do not continue to do this."  
  
"Why us, sir?"  
  
Myles glanced at Jon. "My own agents don't have enough training in the art of weaponry, seeing as my top agents all died recently in a shipwreck. There are others, such as Alianne of Pirate's Swoop, but she is currently occupied in the Copper Isles."  
  
Joren of Stone Mountain leaned back in his chair, frowning. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"You would adopt new names, to start with," Myles said promptly. "We can't have anyone recognizing you and scaring the Queen into working earlier rather than later. Ideally you would capture the leader of this thief band and in turn catch the rest of them, then bring them back to Tortall for their fate."  
  
A look of confusion ran across Kel's face. "So we're creating new identities for ourselves," she said slowly. "We'd go undercover and try to get close to these thieves, win their trust, and then betray them to the Crown."  
  
Myles shifted uncomfortably. "My dear, I would never go as far as to say you would betray them. After all, they are a threat to our country."  
  
Keladry glanced at Joren. His usual cool, impassive face was set, but she thought she saw a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. "Do you know where these thieves are operating from?"  
  
"It's a small town a ways east from Cría," the spymaster replied. "Galesden. They're infamous for their thief and assassin population, but there are a fair amount of decent folks mixed in there as well."  
  
King Jonathan leaned forward, his eyes intent on the young knights. "I refuse to order you to do this. You have never been trained for anything like this, and it is far more dangerous that mere border patrols. We have selected you because of your accomplishments; Keladry's success over the killing monsters in Scanra and Joren's accomplishments in aiding the end of the war." He took a deep breath, and Kel realized he was afraid they would refuse. "You would both be given high honors by the Crown, naturally, and all expenses will be paid for in full. Will you do this for your king?"  
  
Kel absently wrinkled her nose and fingered the strong bridge across it, thinking wryly, the very man who never thought I could succeed is begging for my help. I s'pose I do owe him my allegiance, but I don't trust him. I never will. "Yes, your majesty. I will assist you."  
  
The air was tense as Joren continued to scowl and stare at a knot in the table. Kel wasn't sure what he was thinking until he asked, "Are there any ideas about how long this will take?" Of course he wouldn't want to be stuck with the Lump for any longer than possible.  
  
"Several months at the very least," Myles said soberly. "Once you manage to work your way into the thieves circle, you will need to obtain the queen's good graces as well."  
  
Joren snorted and stood. "Very well. My lord, your majesty." The knight bowed jerkily and strode out of the room, letting the door slam behind him.  
  
Kel politely excused herself as well. Hearing the dinner bell ring, she hurried to the mess hall and waited in the long line to get her stew and bread from the servers.  
  
Once she was done, the Lady Knight absently slid into a seat between Neal and Owen. "Have you ever seen a band of thieves at work?" she asked.  
  
Neal shook his head. "Never really associated with the common folk 'til I met you." Owen shook his head as well. Kel sighed, wondering what she would do.  
  
She continued to stare moodily into her bowl until she noticed Neal was carefully piling the vegetables in his stew onto a napkin. "Neal, eat your vegetables. They're good for you," she and Owen chorused, grinning. It was inevitable for Kel to argue with Neal about his vegetables whenever they ate together, and their friends well knew it.  
  
Neal made a face. "But they're all soggy," he complained. "I can't eat – "  
  
"Oh, yes you can," Kel interrupted. "Besides, if you would have eaten them in the first place they wouldn't be soggy now!"  
  
She managed to convince him to place the food back into his bowl, but Neal did nothing but stab at the vegetables and push them around his bowl. A moment later, when he thought Kel wasn't looking, he quickly slipped them under that table to Jump. When Kel turned back around, his plate was empty and he was wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Well, I'm off to bed. 'Night, everyone."  
  
Kel rose as well. "Me too. I need to get up earlier than usual tomorrow." She handed her empty tray to the servers and silently followed Neal back to the knight's wing. Outside his door, she paused. "Hey, Neal? Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
He opened the door with a sweeping gesture and bowed her through. Cuffing his head as she went past, she sank into a chair. "Neal, I'm leaving soon. I won't be back for several months, maybe even half a year. I won't be able to write to you, either. I'm sorry. It's another one of those things that I'm not allowed to talk about." Kel sighed and rubbed her head tiredly.  
  
Neal watched his friend with concern. He knew how much she hated going away and severing all contact with her home. "I'm so sorry, Kel. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not really, I just wanted you to know. Tell the others, would you?" At his nod, she gave him a quick hug and walked to the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she added, "Actually, there is something you can do for me."  
  
"What is it, Mother?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Kel shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Don't you ever try to get rid of your vegetables by giving them to Jump again, you hear me? He'll get fat and besides, they're good for you." She grinned at him and closed the door, leaving Neal alone. As he prepared for bed he wondered, How in Mithros' name did she know that?  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Aww... that was shorter than I would have liked, but I had the choice of posting this now or waiting a few days. And I don't care if the entire thing with Neal and his vegetables is a major cliché, I love it!  
  
I really need reviews here, people. I have practically no plot planned out, so I'm kinda winging it. Wish me luck... I'll need it! Oh, and did anyone think Joren or Kel or anyone else was OOC??? Please tell me if you did!  
  
Wow! There's a little purple-ish blue-ish periwinkle-ish button down there! I have an idea... let's see what happens when you click it! You know you want too... 


	2. Traveling With My Worst Enemy

Traveling With My Worst Enemy  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: Wyldon does ballet, Alanna fainted because she broke a nail, Jon isn't an egotistical idiot, Daine hates animals, Numair can't do magic, Neal loves vegetables, Kel is madly in love with HaMinch, Joren is ugly, and I own everything.  
  
A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this instead of my other stuff! I'm so, so sorry... but I've had the urge to write a K/J fic for a while now. And again, thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
oceanspike – Wow! Thanks a lot! Yes, there will definitely be some K/J action later, but first I have to make them hate each other. It may take a while, but I swear it'll come!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress – It's kinda funny that I write K/J, 'cause I used to really hate it. And you're welcome!  
  
Imperfectionist ;D – Thanks! And yes, I loved that story. This is my only K/J, though.  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain – AFTER ALL THAT TIME YOU WERE TELLING ME TO PUT THIS UP, YOU WEREN'T MY FIRST REVIEWER??? And what the heck prompted you to give me that random anon. review? I swear I will never understand you... at all...  
  
PsychoLioness13 – You thought it was that original? Thanks!  
  
DaughterofDeath – Thanks!  
  
angelo dell'inferno – Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Xelena – Thanks! I have a really long, weird plot planned out, but it'll probably be changed... such is the whim of my muses.  
  
mepb – Thank you!  
  
The Weaving Wheel – LOL, thanks! It's not going to be a comedy, but I just HAD to include Neal and his abhorrence to vegetables.  
  
dracorium – LOL! Thanks!  
  
dizzydragon – Cool name! Isn't that plot so much fun? LOL  
  
Y'know, I don't usually swear much, so I wasn't going to include much swearing in here, but... it's really hard to write Joren's character without having him swear. So sorry if it offends, I'm trying to keep it to a minimum.  
  
--------------------  
  
When Keladry awoke the next morning, anyone watching her would have thought it was any other day in her life. She stretched out, exercised with her glaive, and dressed for breakfast. As she was about to leave her rooms, however, there was a loud rap on the door.  
  
Opening it, Kel expected to see Neal or some of her other friends. What she wasn't expecting was the sullen, tired blond lounging outside her doorway. "Let me in."  
  
Kel didn't move. "Learn some manners, Stone Mountain. We're stuck together indefinitely, like it or not."  
  
Joren sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was obviously too tired to argue. "Please let me in?"  
  
Kel stepped aside, quickly shutting the door behind him. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously. It wasn't in Joren's character to say please unless he wanted something, and certainly not to her.  
  
Joren didn't answer at first. He inspected the room carelessly, his eyes taking in last night's clothes strewn on the floor and the twisted sheets on Kel's bed. "Who was it last night?"  
  
The lady knight's face snapped into outraged anger. "I am no slut or whore, unlike you, Stone Mountain," she hissed. "And if you think I'll be sleeping with you on this... journey, you're dead wrong." Regaining control of her temper, she leaned against the wall, her Yamani mask back in place. "What did you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you were ready. I can have our horses saddled now. Sir Myles also wants to talk to us at the stables."  
  
Glancing at her wardrobe, Kel nodded. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
It didn't take her long to empty most of her belongings into a small traveling bag. As an afterthought, Kel fetched some thread and a few needles. Lalasa was right – she was definitely going to need them.  
  
When Kel reached the stables, she saw Joren holding the reins to two horses. He seemed to be arguing with Myles heatedly over something.  
  
When she drew nearer, Joren glared at her. She shot him a scornful look, then turned to Myles. "What's wrong?"  
  
The older man sighed. "Nothing, dear. I was just going over the plans with Joren and he isn't being very amicable about it. Now, the plan is for you to travel as merchants. I've given you a large purse – I want you to actually make a few deals so that if anyone checks up on you, it'll show safe. Naturally, because it would be frowned upon for two unmarried people such as yourselves to travel together, you will pretend to be engaged. Once you reach – "  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Myles sighed. "Dear Mithros, I know you two aren't exactly friends, but I had hoped you would act responsibly."  
  
"Responsibly?" Joren spat. "You don't seem to understand. I made her life miserable from the moment she came to the palace. She got my friends convicted under charges at the Temple of the Moon Goddess. We manage to be civil to each other, but that's it. And now you're sending us off into a foreign country for the Goddess only knows how long, and you want you to pretend to be engaged as well?" His handsome features were twisted into a disgusted glare.  
  
Myles looked down his nose at the younger knight. "Stone Mountain, control yourself," he said coolly. "You both agreed to this mission. You will carry it out as I see fit." Ignoring the furious stares of the two enemies, he continued detailing their plan. When he was done, he shoved the various papers into Joren's arms. "Keep these with you. If you don't follow them, I'll know. Trust me." Kel briefly thought that the old man looked slightly like a wolf – a dangerous, wise wolf. "You'd better get going now, before anyone comes out." Myles looked at them seriously. "A lot depends on you two. Please don't ruin anything." He clapped them each on the back and strolled away, whistling innocently.  
  
Kel glanced at Joren. He was avoiding her eyes. "Hurry up, Mindelan, we don't have all day," he snapped, checking his horse's buckles.  
  
Kel swung into Hoshi's saddle and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long, tedious journey...  
  
--------------------  
  
They rode in silence for most of the day, cautious of all strangers they met. Kel and Joren both wore simple peasant's garb, hoping to attract less attention. They firmly stuck to the Great Road East, and were thankful to find that most passersby paid them no attention.  
  
That evening, as they neared Goldenlake, they began to bicker softly. "The horses need to rest," Kel murmured. "They're been walking all day."  
  
Joren drew himself up. "My stallion is capable of galloping all day. It's not my fault your mare is a weakling." He patted his horse's neck.  
  
Kel glared at him. "Hoshi is perfectly able to do that as well, but they will need to stay fresh. They need their rest if we're planning on riding them all day for a week or two."  
  
In the end, once the bitter words had finished falling from their lips, they stabled both mare and stallion at a small inn. Inside, Joren ambled over to the elderly woman who was carefully making marks in a ledger. "We need tw – " he began to say loftily.  
  
"A room for the night," Kel interrupted firmly. "If it's available." She twined her arm lightly through Joren's and smiled shyly.  
  
The woman looked up at them. "Of course, loves. My name is Sarah, and if you need anything, please let me know." She picked up a large key ring and removed one. "Here, let me show you to your rooms."  
  
Kel giggled uncharacteristically. "Oh, thank you ever so much."  
  
Once they were safely inside their room, Joren whirled on Kel, his eyes blazing. "What in the Black God's name made you ask for one room?" he hissed.  
  
Kel scowled right back. "We're engaged, remember? If anyone comes asking after us, we need that woman to tell him or her she saw a couple come through here – not two individuals. And you need to drop the lordly attitude. You're not a noble, you're a merchant."  
  
Muttering something in a dire voice, Joren began to lay his bags on the bed. "What are you doing?" Kel asked in a clipped tone.  
  
He didn't bother to look at her. "You're the one who asked for a single room. I don't know where you're sleeping, but I'm taking the bed."  
  
Cursing softly, Kel laid the extra blanket on the floor. When she turned around, Joren was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"You didn't fuss or say anything about needing a soft bed," he informed her. "That's what a proper Court woman does."  
  
Kel laughed harshly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a proper Court lady. I've been fighting you boys – and beating you – for years now." She began to clean her teeth.  
  
"Beating us?" Joren stood over her, furious. "You're nothing but a slut who was so desperate for attention that she had no way to get a man other than to join them. You're no knight."  
  
Kel looked at him coolly. "You're the one who almost died in your Ordeal." He didn't reply. "They dragged your body out of the Chamber, and you were so wrapped up in the Black God's clutches they thought you were dead," she continued. "It was nothing but a miracle from the Gods that you survived. And now you're telling me I'm not a knight?"  
  
Joren grabbed her shoulders roughly and dragged her to her feet, his blue eyes glittering in the flickering candlelight. "You listen, bitch," he spat. "You have no idea who I am or what happened that night. You couldn't possibly understand what my life has been like. Don't talk about things that don't concern you. I passed my Ordeal, but you... you had to cheat to win, and we all know it." He shoved her roughly against the wall. "Understand me?"  
  
Kel looked coldly into his eyes. "You're the one who doesn't understand, Joren."  
  
For a moment neither said anything. Then Joren let go of her shoulders and turned away. Without a word, he blew out the candle, removed his tunic, shirt and breeches, and slid into the bed.  
  
Kel quietly removed her confining dress in the darkness, thinking about what had just happened. Ever since that first time she'd seen him bullying the younger boys, she'd wondered what had made him into that cruel monster. It wasn't the vigorous training of pages and squires, because many said he had been sullen and moody even before his training began. She tried to think of the largest influence on her life from her birth to that day she had left her home, and she realized that his family – especially his father – would have been the ones to do this to Joren.  
  
She rolled over and frowned when she remembered Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain. He had stormed into her room the night of Joren's Ordeal, screaming that she had killed his son. Kel had no doubt that she could have died had not Raoul and Buri been nearby. He was a stubborn, ornery man who was one of the oldest conservatives in the realm. Later, when Joren finally awoke, he still didn't apologize for the incident. Too proud and obstinate, she thought humorlessly. No wonder Joren's like that.  
  
Keladry glanced at the figure in the bed. Joren was obviously asleep, but his body jerked. "No," he whispered. "No, I swear I'll do it... Father, please!" He suddenly curled up, as is he had been kicked. "I never meant to... please, no! Leave her alone!" He emitted an anguished cry, louder than before. "She meant no harm, Father! Don't hurt her!"  
  
Joren's voice had risen, and Kel suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly got up and sat on the bed next to Joren. The door opened, letting a dazzling white light enter the room. "Dear, is everything all right?" Sarah whispered. "I though I heard something."  
  
Kel smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was thirsty, so I got up to get a drink."  
  
Sarah glanced at Joren. "Handsome one, there. You've good taste in men, dearie." She winked at Kel. "'Night, then."  
  
As the door shut, Kel relaxed. Turning over, she studied Joren's face. He was silent now, but his body moved, as if he was being beaten. His face was twisted in anger and sadness, and Kel realized that this was the true Joren. His mask, so much like her own, protected him from the outside world.  
  
She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, and he woke immediately. For a moment, he stared at her. "Wha – Karline?" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Kel stared at him. "Joren, it's me. Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
Joren blinked for a moment, then sat up quickly. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my bed, undressed?" he snarled.  
  
Kel colored and crossed her arms. She has forgotten that all she wore was a shift. "You were dreaming," she informed him. "You began to talk in your sleep, and I had to quiet you before Sarah came. Thankfully, by the time she got here, you had shut up. I didn't have any time to get dressed; the more immediate problem was that if Sarah saw me sleeping on the floor, she would have suspected something."  
  
When Kel looked up at Joren, he was even paler than usual. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked softly. "You were pleading and calling out – "  
  
"It was nothing, Mindelan," Joren said sharply. "None of your Gods-damned business, so leave me alone!" He rolled over so he faced away from her.  
  
Kel sat in the darkness for another moment, watching the still figure before her. His chest rose unevenly, like he was trying not to cry out. After a few minutes, his breathing settled down to a more regular beat. Thinking he must have fallen asleep, Kel began to rise from the bed.  
  
Joren's hand darted to her arm. "Mindelan, if you ever repeat anything I said, you'll regret it," he hissed.  
  
Kel wrenched free. "I wasn't going to," she told him quietly. Lying down on her blanket again, she tried to think about what had happened. Who was Karline, and had Burchard truly beat his son or was it nothing but a nightmare? Kel struggled to hang on to her thoughts – she needed to sort this out – but sleep overtook her and she closed her eyes.  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: Wow, six pages... pretty good, for me at least. Hope you like it! Oh, and Nolee dearest? Sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to wait a chapter or two (or three) to come in, I'm afraid. I know, you're devastated, right? coughcough  
  
Please review? I'd like to see what you guys think. Are Kel or Joren IC or OOC? I need some feedback here, people! Thanks! 


	3. The Silver Dagger

The Silver Dagger  
  
Kassi of Stone Mountain  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, anyone who spends their time going around and suing teenagers over their writing has no life whatsoever.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers... I'm getting so much positive feedback that my ego managed to inflate some more, which my friends claimed was not possible. I really appreciate it, guys, especially those of you who are always reviewing with a suggestion for improvement.  
  
PsychoLioness13 – Awww, thanks! I knew that that part wouldn't be IC for Joren, but you have no control over what you do when sleeping, right? Or at least I don't... I always start talking in my sleep on our bus ride. It's quite annoying, actually... ahem. Enough random nonsense about me. Thanks for the great review!  
  
Imperfectionist ;D – Good point... but did you know that Tamora Pierce was originally going to write Kel and Joren together? Yep, that's what she said... but then she decided that 'he couldn't bend, so he had to break'. Interesting, no? Oh, yes... I am always happy for a chance to annoy Nolee... grins evilly I'll add it to her note. Thanks!  
  
oceanspike – Muahahaha... no, you aren't supposed to know who Karline is yet. And thanks! I was hoping that you guys wouldn't think Joren was way OOC...  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain – Humph. Excuses, excuses... LOL, I hate it when someone updates and I don't have a chance to read it for a while. I WILL update soon, because I really like this fic (I'm thinking of taking off In the King's Own off – whadaya think?). Impulsive? More like twisted, dirty, high-on-sugar-and-caffeine insanity... Imperfectionist ;D, who is obviously a wonderful person with excellent taste, told me to bug you to update soon... Kudos to her and dung to you for not updating! Why haven't we seen ED for a few weeks??? Hmmm??? You better watch out, Nolee, you never know when the Evil Furry Fluffy Hot Pink Plot Bunnies of Complete and Utter Doom may show up... Oh, and I managed to fit you into the story now. You're going to be a main character, okay? Good, I'm so glad you don't mind... grins wickedly She won't be a lot like you at first, but she definitely will later, 'kay?  
  
Turwen – Thanks!  
  
MysticMoonEmpress – That's really ironic, I know... thanks!  
  
dizzydragon – Yay, another fan! LOL, I'm so glad you like it. I know it's a major cliché to have them be engaged, but my fic, my rules, right? I'm trying to update this as quickly as possible... thanks!  
  
dracorium – Thanks a lot!  
  
--------------------  
  
The next two weeks were passed in utter silence, other than strictly necessary speech. Joren had sunk into a depressed, angry mood, and Kel was still wondering what had happened that night.  
  
Joren continued to murmur and toss fretfully at night, but he was much quieter and as a result Kel never woke him up. She would lay there in the dark on the floor, listening to his cries for help and soft moans. Every night she heard 'Father' and 'Karline' repeated over and over.  
  
They finally arrived at their destination late in the afternoon on the fourteenth day. It was a small but rowdy town, with pubs littering the streets. As per Myles' instructions, the two knights made their way to the Silver Dagger, a large, bustling tavern.  
  
Inside, Kel and Joren could make out busty wenches leaning over men who were obviously drunk and filling their ales again. There was a slight haze of smoke, and Kel chose not to investigate the busy couples in the corners of the room.  
  
She leaned closer to Joren. "Are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Of course," he snapped. "I don't make mistakes." He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards the man at the bar. "Where can we rent a room?"  
  
The man leaned over the counter. "How long does you wants to be stayin'?"  
  
The unlikely pair glanced at each other. "Several months or so," Kel replied meekly. "We were told you would rent rooms for long stays."  
  
"That I do," grunted the bartender. "Follow me." He strode over to a door and yanked it open. "Nolee, get in here," he yelled.  
  
A young maid Keladry's age stepped through the doorway, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Can't it wait? I'm not quite finished."  
  
Ignoring her remarks, he yanked her forwards. "Me, I'm Bill, and this be my daughter, Nolee. Show them to their rooms, girl, theys'll be here fer a long stays. She'll give y'all them prices and so on," he informed them. After a moment, he shoved the girl forward. "Hurry up, wench, I don't gots all day!" he barked.  
  
Joren automatically caught the girl from her fall. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Kel could see that she had been examining Joren underneath her eyelashes and that she liked what she saw.  
  
The girl Nolee smiled at them. "Welcome to the Silver Dagger. Please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." Unlike her father, her speech was immaculate. Judging by the low cut, revealing dress and her jaunty attitude, Kel suspected she worked the tavern by day and the upstairs rooms by night. Then again, didn't most tavern maids?  
  
Nolee led the two of them to a set of rooms on the second floor. "Here's a key for each of you," she said as she opened the door. "There's a washroom on the left side. Have you horses?" Kel and Joren nodded simultaneously. "We've our own stables outside. Shall we return downstairs and fetch your bags?"  
  
Once their travel packs were stored away, Nolee proceeded to show them the stables. The knights groomed and washed their horses as Nolee leaned against the wooden doorframe. "Where are you from?"  
  
Kel met Joren's eyes and gave him a questioning look. "Tortall," he finally answered. "Corus, to be more precise." There was no reason to lie about that.  
  
"Ooh, really? I've always wanted to visit," Nolee continued wistfully. "What is it you do?"  
  
"Merchants, both of us," Kel replied smoothly, smiling. There was something about Nolee that made her more relaxed, less tense. Kel finished brushing Hoshi and moved to put her horse's things away.  
  
Joren stood up, finished grooming his mount. "Are you nearly done, Mi – Keladry?" he asked lazily, nearly forgetting that they were supposedly on first-name terms.  
  
"Quite nearly, Joren." Keladry carefully put her horse's grooming supplies away and slipped her arm around Joren's waist. He flinched, but didn't say anything.  
  
Nolee eyed them, obviously interested. "Are you married, then?"  
  
"Engaged." Kel held out her hand. A small silver band was slipped onto her ring finger.  
  
Nolee smiled. "Gods bless you both. Do you wish to return for some food and drink?"  
  
Back in the tavern, Kel and Joren sat at one of the small tables. "Don't get drunk," Joren told her in a low tone.  
  
"I don't drink spirits," Kel replied softly. "Lord Raoul detests them, as do I."  
  
A maid sauntered over. "Here's your food," she said huskily. Kel noticed, amused, that she leaned much farther over to serve Joren than she did Kel, exposing quite a lot of cleavage.  
  
Once she was gone, Kel smiled wickedly at Joren. "No conquests, remember? You're engaged. And you are not taking any of these wenches up to our room – I'm staying there too, remember."  
  
Joren scowled back, but didn't argue. "According to Myles, we're at this particular tavern because the band of thieves likes to meet here frequently. It's a kind of headquarters, I suppose. Like the Dancing Dove in Corus."  
  
Kel leaned forward, interested. "You mean this is the Gallan Rouge we're after?"  
  
The blond shrugged. "It seems so. Only a particular few, though."  
  
The knights continued to discuss the matter quietly for the remainder of the meal. When Kel was finished, she began to stand up. "Sit down," Joren hissed impatiently.  
  
Kel obeyed. "Why?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No one goes into a tavern like this one, then retires to their room just after the meal," Joren informed her. "They'll have musicians and dancing later. You can't just disappear, because then I have to go as well."  
  
Keladry raised an eyebrow. "What did you think of Nolee?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, she seemed to sense that something was wrong between us."  
  
Joren snorted. "What's not to notice? Maybe that we can't even stand to touch each other? Honestly, she seemed like a nice woman. Very pretty, quite enticing – " He caught the look Kel was sending him. "What?"  
  
"You're engaged, Stone Mountain," she said, exasperated. "You can't just sleep with any woman anymore, at least for the remainder of this – this mission!"  
  
"Gods all damn you," Joren muttered sullenly.  
  
Kel smiled at him condescendingly. "I know it's going to be hard, not getting any for a whole 6 months, S – Joren."  
  
"What about you?" he drawled, his smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.  
  
Kel sighed. "Look, Sto – Joren, damn it, I'm not some slut or whore you can have your way with. I'm not going to keep arguing this point with you."  
  
Joren didn't answer, just shrugged. "You're right, we might as well go to our room." He dropped some coins on the table. "Let's go."  
  
In their room, Joren laid his bags on the bed. "Oh, no," Kel said firmly. "I've been sleeping on the floor for the past two weeks. You'll survive for one night."  
  
Joren didn't even look up. "I honestly couldn't care less what you want, Mindelan," he drawled. "I'm sleeping on the bed."  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
He abandoned his bags and stalked over to her. "Listen, I get the bed because I'm older, male, and I can beat you up."  
  
Kel smiled icily back. "Prove it."  
  
Joren took a step back. "What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that if you actually think you can beat me, I'm challenging you, Stone Mountain. Unless you're too afraid of losing to a female progressive?"  
  
"Fine," he spat. "The stables should be clear, it's rather late for anyone to come tonight."  
  
"Our swords are still in Corus," Kel pointed out. "Shall we wrestle or use daggers?"  
  
Joren considered it briefly. "If someone does walk in on us, daggers are more suspicious. Wrestle."  
  
In the stables, Kel barred the door tightly. When she turned around, Joren had already stripped off his shirt and boots and was stretching out.  
  
Removing her own boots, Kel examined her opponent. Joren was stronger than her, that much was obvious. His upper body was knotted with muscle, and he was limber and in top condition for a fight.  
  
"Y'know, Mindelan, if you hate me, why are you staring at my body?" came Joren's smooth voice.  
  
Kel straightened and stared at him coldly. "Because I'm smart enough to know to study an opponent before I fight them. Are you ready?"  
  
Joren nodded, and they began to circle each other. Joren suddenly feinted the right, then pulled back and attacked from the left. Kel was prepared and helped him fall. Rolling back up, Joren repeated the maneuver a second time. This time, he grabbed her arm and twisted, yanking her down to the ground with him.  
  
Keladry felt a searing pain in her left arm as Joren pulled it. She fell flat, as she had always been instructed, and heard the air fly out of her lungs. Rapidly standing again, this time it was she who attacked. Joren had to defend himself quickly, and Kel felt some pride when she heard him gasp with pain.  
  
For several minutes they continued, neither gaining an advantage. Kel mostly blocked Joren, but threw in a few attacks of her own. Although she hated to admit it, he was an excellent fighter, strong and very capable of creating new techniques to surprise her.  
  
They began to circle again, both breathing harshly. Joren began the same move he had used before, and Kel automatically moved to block him. This time, however, instead of feinting to the left, he attacked the left side immediately. He hit her left hip, throwing her to the ground. In a swift movement, Joren had pinned her down, straddling her so she couldn't move.  
  
They lay there for a moment, panting from exhaustion. "You're never going to be one of us," he whispered, his face inches from hers. "And you need to learn that your opponents aren't usually predictable."  
  
"I'm a knight, aren't I?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh, yes, the Protector of the Small," he sneered. "In case you hadn't noticed, Mindelan, I'm older than you. I've seen more of war and battle than you have, and I'm not afraid to fight."  
  
Kel opened her mouth to respond, furious at his words, when a door creaked open. Both knights quickly turned their heads to see Nolee standing in the doorway, a hand clapped over her mouth. "I am so sorry," she gasped. "I had no idea..."  
  
Remembering that she had barred the front door, Kel noticed another smaller door near the back of the stables. It was a moment before she realized what Nolee saw – a half-naked Joren straddling her. "Oh, no, it's not like that," Kel protested quickly. "We were just – "  
  
Regaining her composure, Nolee shook her head. "Sorry to have come in at a... a bad time," she said mischievously. "I'll be going, then."  
  
Kel glared up at Joren. "Why didn't you correct her?"  
  
He smirked again. Gods, that was annoying. "We're engaged, remember?"  
  
"Get off me," spat Kel. "I need to go find her." Joren didn't move. "I said, get up!" Kel growled.  
  
Joren leaned closer. "What if I don't want to?"  
  
Kel smiled sweetly at him as she hooked her leg around his and yanked. Joren went flying across the floor, skidding to a halt haphazardly. "Then I'll make you move," Kel informed him. She began to lace up her shoes. "I'm going to go talk to Nolee."  
  
"Damn slut," Joren muttered as he pulled his shirt and tunic over his head once more. "Why?"  
  
Kel opened the door. "To see how much she heared."  
  
Inside the tavern, Kel looked around for Nolee for a moment before she remembered hearing someone say she had been exiled to the kitchens to wash dishes. Swinging open the door to the servant's hall, she spotted Nolee scrubbing some pots glumly.  
  
When Nolee saw Kel, she brightened. "Oh, hello. Did you need something?"  
  
Kel didn't answer the question. "How long were you standing there?"  
  
Nolee retuned her gaze to the dishes. "I heard Master Joren saying something about a war and fighting, but nothing else."  
  
Kel studied Nolee. She had wavy auburn hair and piercing green eyes that reminded her of Neal's. Nolee was tall for her age, and unnaturally slim. Kel suspected that it was from beatings or starvation.  
  
Feeling the other girl's eyes still on her, Nolee turned around again. "Look, miss, what was happening in there isn't any of my business. Are you angry?"  
  
Kel hesitated, wanting to explain what had really been going on but knowing that it would arouse questions. Nolee took her silence for confirmation. Glancing at the door, she looked desperately at Kel. "Please don't tell my father. I can pay you, I've some money..."  
  
The knight stared at the other girl. "No, no, I'm not angry. Why are you so afraid of your father?"  
  
Nolee flinched and returned to her work.  
  
Keladry sighed. She obviously wasn't going to get an answer. "Goodnight, then."  
  
Wandering out of the kitchens and into the main tavern, Kel was thinking about what Nolee had said when she ran into someone. "I'm sorry – " she began.  
  
A strong hand gripped her arm. "C'mere, girlie," the drunk slurred, yanking clumsily on her arm. "Come upstairs."  
  
Kel was about to hit him when she realized that one, she couldn't draw attention to herself at all, and two, doing bodily harm to this man would definitely constitute drawing attention to herself – although she wasn't sure anyone would notice, as the same thing was happening all over the room.  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes demurely. "Oh, I – I will... wait for me, and I'll be there soon," she lied smoothly.  
  
He glared blearily at her. "No, now." The man shoved her against the wall and yanked on the bodice of her dress, untying it. Before Kel could react, her skirt was around her hips and her dress hung open.  
  
Forgetting that she was to keep up the pretense that she was harmless, Kel kneed him between the legs. The drunk stumbled away from her, cursing heavily in pain.  
  
Keladry took this opportunity to race to her room. Halfway up the stairs, she knocked into someone. A familiar voice exclaimed sourly, "What's your problem, Mindelan?"  
  
She pushed herself away from Joren. "Nothin – " she began.  
  
Joren glanced down at her chest. "Then why are you running away with your dress untied and open?"  
  
Kel colored and fumbled with the ties. "I said it's nothing." She turned even redder when she realized that Joren was getting quite a good view of her exposed chest.  
  
Joren knew that Kel was incapable of fixing her dress at this point, but he ignored it. "I was looking for you," he commented mildly. "I was rather hoping you had gone and fallen in the well, actually."  
  
Keladry rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were," she muttered, pushing past Joren to their room.  
  
He followed her. "What did Nolee say?"  
  
Feeling annoyed, Kel replied, "She says she thinks you're an ugly, egotistical idiot who's such a chauvinistic prat that she wants you to go die and have your body desecrated by Stormwings." Joren shot her a dirty look. "All she heard was what you said about wars and fighting, okay?"  
  
Joren fell onto the bed. "Gods, we've only been here for half a day and we've already managed to endanger the mission."  
  
"At least I don't flinch whenever someone touches me," Kel snapped. As soon as she uttered the last words, Joren's face twisted slightly before he managed to regain his neutral expression. Curious, Kel asked, "Why are you afraid of a woman touching you?"  
  
"I'm not," he said harshly. "You're the one who's so hopeless that you're throwing yourself at me."  
  
"I am not starting another argument with you, Stone Mountain," she said calmly. "Turn around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to change, and don't you dare watch."  
  
"Why would I want to?"  
  
Making sure that his back was turned, Kel yanked out an old tunic and removed her other clothes. How was it that he could infuriate her like this? Keladry almost never lost her temper with her other friends, but Joren just caused her to be irate. "I'm done." Kel self-consciously yanked at the hem of the tunic. It was longer than most, but in front of Joren's penetrating gaze it seemed to shrink several inches.  
  
Joren didn't bother to say anything, only began to remove his shirt. Kel lay down on the bed, burrowing under the covers. The summer nights were still chilly, especially here in Galla.  
  
"Get out of my bed."  
  
Kel half-turned to glare at him. "No."  
  
Joren voice rose slightly. "I beat you fairly in the stables. Now move."  
  
Kel flopped over to face him. "You never clarified that the winner would be awarded the bed," she informed him. "I am not going to sleep on the floor for the next six months." She had to concentrate on keeping her eyes on his face instead of the low-riding breeches he wore and his bare chest.  
  
Joren stiffly sat on the opposite side of the bad, then stood again. "Gods, Mindelan, I am not sleeping with you!"  
  
"You're certainly right about that," she said coolly. Joren rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean! I am not sleeping in the same bed!"  
  
Kel shifted to find a more comfortable spot. "Then don't. I'm not moving."  
  
Swearing and cursing, Joren reluctantly lay down and blew out the candle. Kel had nearly fallen asleep when his voice floated through the darkness. "What happened earlier? When you so rudely ran into me on the stairs?"  
  
Even in the darkness she knew he was smirking. Kel sighed. "I was about to return to the room when a drunkard grabbed me and shoved me against the wall."  
  
"You're a pretty poor excuse for a knight if you can't fight off an old man filled with ale."  
  
"For your information, Stone Mountain, it might have looked slightly suspicious if I attacked him."  
  
Joren paused for a moment. "Did he actually hurt you?"  
  
"No, he just opened my dress and pushed my skirt to my waist. I finally kicked him and left." Why would he care, anyway? Kel wondered.  
  
An uncomfortable silence ensued. Finally Kel rolled over so she was facing Joren. "Who's Karline?" she asked softly.  
  
Joren jerked. "What?"  
  
"Who's Karline?" Kel repeated.  
  
He met her eyes. "How do you know her?"  
  
"You scream her name at night," she whispered. "And you plead with your father – "  
  
Joren grabbed her roughly. "Don't ever say her name again," he ordered fiercely. "Never, understand?" He searched her eyes for a moment, then twisted so that he faced away once more.  
  
Kel shook her head. She hadn't expected him to tell her, but she had wanted to see his reaction.  
  
--------------------  
  
In the middle of the night, Kel woke again. It had become routine these past few weeks, being woken by Joren's nightmares.  
  
She sighed and listened for a moment. He tossed and turned, finally resting with his face to hers.  
  
Kel noticed his puffy eyes and the wet streaks marring his otherwise beautiful face. Straining to hear his mumblings, Kel caught her breath when she heard what he said.  
  
"No... don't hurt her... she's only a girl, what can she offer you? There are others who would be happy to please... Father, no! She's too young, too young for you to do this to her..." Joren convulsed suddenly. "Leave her alone!" he screamed. "She's just a girl, leave her alone..."  
  
Kel quickly shook his shoulder. "Joren, wake up," she hissed. "Gods, wake up, stop screaming..." Kel leaned over him, about to slap him, when his eyes flew open. "Karline?"  
  
Kel sighed. This happened frequently when she woke him up, as if she resembled the other girl or something. "It's me, Joren. Keladry. She's not here, Joren."  
  
The dazed look faded from his eyes. "I was screaming again, wasn't I?" he murmured.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Joren buried his face in his hands. "Gods, it's too real, it's just too real..." He had seemingly forgotten Kel.  
  
Keladry waited patiently for a moment before asking, "What is it you're dreaming about, Joren? I can see why it frightens you this much, if it's what you say..."  
  
He glanced wildly up at her. "What? I'm speaking? Not just screaming?" Kel nodded mutely. "Oh, shit," he whispered. "Shit, shit, shit..."  
  
"Joren, I've been sleeping in the same room as you for several weeks now, and you always start screaming her name in the middle of the night. Don't you think I have a right to know who she is?"  
  
"No," he said harshly. "You don't. You know nothing. Go back to sleep."  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Wow, another really long one. I came up with an idea for why Joren hates Kel that I've never seen before anywhere. It's really quite original, if I do say so myself. Yes, I am vain and egotistical and proud of it. So boost my ego a bit more and review!  
  
Oh, and Nolee? Please don't kill me... 


	4. Very Apologetic Author’s Note

Very Apologetic Author's Note  
  
Kassi of Stone Mountain  
  
Disclaimer – There's no story here, so what is there to sue???  
  
A/N: Okay, first I'll just thank all my readers, and then I'll explain.  
  
Star1017 – Thanks a lot! I'm trying to add more details... there will me a more thorough description in the next chapter of the tavern.  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain – Me? Write better than you? Ha, I wish. And no, I am never satisfied with your updates, because I don't constantly have an update in my inbox. And yes, you are a main character... but I made you nice and pretty and all that, so you can't be too mad at me. Oh, and I always give you the biggest acknowledgement because you give me the longest reviews. And because we talk on IM, but whatever. And Joren is MINE!  
  
DaughterofDeath – Thanks for the review, but please write something next time.  
  
bluehazegrl – LOL, I will soon... there's an explanation if you scroll down.  
  
PsychoLioness13 – I've never seen anything like this... or maybe I just have a huge ego. Impatient, aren't you?  
  
Imperfectionist ;D – I get what you're saying... if she had, we wouldn't have liked it, right? 'Course, I can't imagine not loving Joren... -yanks him away from Nolee- Ah, braces... I got mine on a few months ago. Annoying little pieces of crap, aren't they? And any opportunity to annoy Nolee is a good one to me. Well, I'd best end this, in case Nolee loses her much-beloved title of longest-review-answeree. That's not a word, but I don't care. Thanks for the (really long) review!  
  
Turwen – Aww, thanks!  
  
--------------------  
  
First off, I want to apologize. I got all annoyed because I didn't get any e-mail alerts saying anyone reviewed my chapter for five days, and then I finally figured out that the glitch turned my e-mail alerts off. Yes, I am very capable of acting like a dumb blonde. Just ask Nolee.  
  
I'm also hoping that Fido the Stupid-mutt-that-I-shall-one-day-destroy doesn't take this 'chapter' off, because it's -gasp- not a chapter. Sorry, but I'm going up to Whistler (Canada) for at least a week, probably more. I have not yet figured out how I will survive without my internet connection, so if you don't see an update in the next two or three weeks, I died from lack of internet.  
  
Oh, and you can't kill me, because if you do then you'll never know what my (not-so-brilliant) idea was. Muahahahahahahahaha... -coughcough- Ahem. Anyways. See y'all soon, and I promise to update as soon as I get back!  
  
Kassi 


	5. Ryan of Haryse

Ryan of Haryse  
  
Kassi of Stone Mountain  
  
Disclaimer: Three guesses. No, I'm not Tammy, no, I'm not impersonating her, and no, I'm not claiming to be her. –sulks– Although I did steal Joren...  
  
A/N: Okay, people, I'm going off to camp for a week, so no updates after this. Sorry... I'll be gone from July 25-31, but I probably won't be able to work on it as soon as I get back. So anyways, here's a chapter for now... please review!  
  
DestinyHunter – Aww, thanks!  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain – Uh... hi, Nolee... dearest friend... please don't kill me... I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you guys an explanation for why I wasn't updating. And you have serious attention issues, y'know that? Seeing as your review was, like, a page long, I s'pose I do have to give you a really long answer, though. Anyways... wait a minute. Wyldon??? Are you nuts? You're the one who was saying he was sexy, NOT me! You can have all of those idiots, Joren's mine. And language! This fic is rated PG-13, not R... I'll probably have to change the rating or something because of YOU and your insane reviews. And what the heck was up with the second anon. review? That was just plain scary... there, an answer that'll probably be just as long as the story. Happy now?  
  
Imperfectionist ;D – Thanks... the trip was okay, other than the fact that I was away from my friends and I didn't have internet... my precious... erm, yeah. I live for the Internet. And I hope you did send her annoying notes! –glares at Nolee– Gods, she DOES have an attention problem... look at that review! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Death Goddess Assassin – I know. We are poor souls, plagued by the insane hyperness of a certain Nolee Timber. Actually, looking at what I'm writing, it seems that most of my answers are me sympathizing with others who have to put up with her... thanks a lot!  
  
Allimba – Thank you!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress – It was okay... thanks for asking!  
  
Enchantress Sun – I dunno... well, I do, 'cause I'm the authoress, but whatever... that for me to know and you to find out, right? LOL, thanks for the review.  
  
horsegirl – You stayed up that late? Oh, wait... I was up 'til four last night, reading fan fiction... ahem. Maybe I shouldn't be talking. Anyways, thanks so much!  
  
--------------------  
  
Kel groaned softly as she felt warm sunlight on her body. Glancing at Joren, she decided to let him sleep. He was probably tired after waking up every night, she reflected as she began to stretch in preparation for her exercises. Gods, why was he so tense? she wondered as she stood up, ready to begin her daily workout. He was so angry when I asked... I know I wouldn't want him knowing anything like that about me, but I'm still concerned. After all, he's obviously not getting over whatever happened.  
  
She abruptly stopped moving. Why do I even care? she thought harshly. He hates me and I hate him. He's treated me like dirt from the first day.  
  
Yes, but he's also scared, another voice informed her. He needs you to help him.  
  
Keladry gave a soft laugh. Joren doesn't need anybody, she thought. He doesn't understand the meaning of friendship and he doesn't want to.  
  
But he understands lust, the voice told her slyly. He's been flirting with you for the past week.  
  
He's only trying to irritate me, Kel protested. And it works...  
  
Are you sure that's it?  
  
Trying to banish her conscience, she muttered, "It's not like he actually wants me."  
  
Joren rolled over lazily, yawning. "Talking to yourself again? How like you. Care to share the conversation with an old friend?" he asked, smirking.  
  
Praying to the Gods that he hadn't heard her, Kel put on a shocked face. "Neal's here? Where?"  
  
Joren stood up, watching her. Kel pointedly avoided looking at his bare torso. "Look, Mindelan, you're the one who suggested we be civil to one another."  
  
"Which does not mean that I trust you or that you can ridicule me constantly," she snapped. She completed her exercises and stood up. "I'm going to take a bath. You might as well return to bed." Without waiting for an answer, she strode into the small washroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Once inside, she patiently waited for the hot water. Slipping in the tub, she sighed. Kel could practically feel the tension that had surrounded her for the past week float away on the small ripples in the water. She decided that if Joren didn't kill her on this 'mission', then she would refuse all proposals that came straight from King Jonathan in the future.  
  
Wrapping a towel around her body, Kel opened the door slightly. Joren was indeed laying on the bed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. She softly crept over to her bags, pulling out the necessary clothing and returning to the bathroom to dress. He looked so peaceful, Kel reflected. Like an angel or something... well, and the fact that he's handsome and has a nice body...  
  
Jerking upright, Kel shook her head. What the heck did she just think? Gods, she really did need more sleep...  
  
Opening the door, she shook Joren awake. "It's your turn." He nodded and ambled into the other room to bathe. Kel settled down in a chair with one of Neal's books, waiting impatiently for him to finish. Once Joren had finished and was dressed, they proceeded to descend the stairs to the lover tavern. Looking around, Kel saw Joren smirk slightly. She knew as well as he that the men still leaning over the tables would have immense hangovers once they woke up.  
  
Seating themselves at a table, Keladry and Joren were soon served a simple breakfast of biscuits, ham, and milk. They had both decided against being wealthy merchants – the richer you were, the more likely you would get into trouble.  
  
As the dining room slowly filled with the inn's guests, Kel and Joren chatted casually about seemingly pointless things. After a while, though, Kel grew bored with the small talk.  
  
"When do you think we should begin to organize the event?" she asked innocently, staring at him. To any eavesdropper, it would seem as if she was talking about a dinner or their 'wedding', but Joren understood she wanted to begin their assignment.  
  
Knowing that they had to keep up the pretense they were engaged, Joren gently took her hand underneath the table. Kel glared at him slightly, but he smiled back lovingly, fighting a smirk. "I think it would be best if we waited a bit. I'd like to learn more about this town, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course, Joren," she replied absently. "I'd like to return to our room. Will you accompany me, please?"  
  
Glancing at her suspiciously, he stood nonetheless. "Of course... dear."  
  
Once they were in their room, Kel flung herself into a chair. "Can't we at least go through the papers Myles sent and see who we're dealing with? I feel so useless."  
  
"You are," he muttered as he reached for his saddlebags. Ignoring Keladry's glare, he shuffled through the parchment until he found a portrait of the man. "This is him. Ryan, formerly of Haryse."  
  
Taking the parchment he handed her, Kel glanced up, surprised. "He's Tortallan?"  
  
"Ryan was the youngest of five sons. His family chose not to send him to the palace to become a knight. Apparently the Lord and Lady of Haryse never had a good relationship with him, as his older brothers overshadowed him. When Ryan was eighteen, he ran away. That was seven years ago. Now he's twenty-five and head of the Gallan Rogue."  
  
Kel whistled softly. "From a Tortallan runaway to Lord of the Rogue is quite a change," she murmured, studying the portrait. Ryan of Haryse had captivating blue eyes and short honey-blonde hair that barely brushed the tops of his ears. Kel would have said that he slightly resembled Joren, were it not for the warmth in his sapphire eyes and the slight smile that played in the corner of his mouth. "Why haven't we seen him around the tavern?"  
  
"He's away right now, or at least that's what I heard. He'll be returning tomorrow night." Joren casually threw the other papers at Kel. "Go ahead and read through it, I'm going to get a drink." He sauntered out of the room.  
  
Kel wasn't sure how much longer she sat there, rifling through the various bits of information. It wasn't until Joren returned to the room several hours later that she realized how late it was. Eyeing the glass in his hand, she remarked dryly, "I thought you had warned me not to get drunk."  
  
Joren glared at her. "It was lemonade. I continue to believe that if either of us gets drunk, we could tell someone who and what we really are, which is a risk I'm not willing to take."  
  
"Like I said, I have a low tolerance for spirits," Kel replied. "Look at this, Joren. Ryan's got away with so much... it's amazing. Tortall has no hold over him, as his parents have disowned him and he no longer resides there. Nor is he a Gallan citizen, so they can't completely control him either." She showed Joren another parchment. "He's not completely cold- hearted, either. In all the raids and thefts that have occurred since he became Lord, not a single woman or child was killed. Once a thief took a teenage girl with him. When Ryan found out, the man was publicly humiliated and exiled from the Rogue."  
  
Kel sighed. "It's a pity that more Lords or Kings of the different Rogues aren't like him," she said softly. "Too many will rape a girl or woman and leave her to die." Glancing up at Joren, Kel noticed for the first time his clenched fist and his furious eyes. "J-Joren?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
He turned away. "I'm fine," he spat. "Leave me alone." He yanked the door open and stalked out.  
  
Staring at the door, Kel blinked as it slammed shut. Trying to brush the incident away, she thought, And Neal thinks I'm moody...  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N: Well, there goes Joren being a total jerk and Kel being her usual calm self. I'm guessing that at least a few of you will begin to understand Joren's dreams... I think I am going to go along with the first idea I had for why he hates Kel. I've never seen it on the site (or anywhere else), so I might as well throw it out there.  
  
I know some people think that it doesn't have enough fluff for a K/J fic, but I want to go slowly with this. I'm trying to keep both Kel and Joren in character and still push them together. Stay with me here, people. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I –might– be able to update again before Sunday, but it's going to be really hectic at my house and mother's annoyed so I'll probably be doing a lot of chores, i.e. less time for fan fiction because she doesn't think it's important. Sorry, my own little rant there... what I'm saying is that the possibility of another chapter before camp is small but it is there.  
  
Now go review!  
  
Kazzy 


	6. The Lord of the Rogue

The Lord of the Rogue

Kassi of Stone Mountain

Disclaimer: Why is the sky blue? Why are people either right-handed or left-handed? Why can't I own all of Tamora Pierce's work?

A/N: First off, I'm going to apologize for this idiotic piece of metal called a computer. In the last chapter, whenever I type Rogue, it would convert it to Rouge. Gah... anyways, sorry for that and keep reviewing! It's so nice to know people like my writing!

And for all who asked, camp was... I can't even describe it. Incredible. Amazing. Absolutely incredibly amazing. I had THE coolest counselor, Marci, and although the girls in my cabin were kinda snobby, the guys were (surprisingly) really nice and fun. Plus Noc and Swanny and Pooka all live near me. Yes, the guys had weird nicknames, but at least there's an explanation for all of them. So although you had to wait an extra week for this update, it was totally worth it to me. And thanks to all who said they hoped I had fun at camp.

chicken-puffs – Thanks!

ApErSoNiNrEvErEnCe – Oh my gosh, thank you for pointing that out... I thought, "But that's how I wrote it!" and then I checked... my idiot computer converted the word rogue to rouge. Thanks so much... and now I feel like an idiot. You're not supposed to know exactly what's up with Joren, at least not yet. And I totally agree. Two enemies aren't going to start sleeping together for no reason whatsoever. And no, I will NOT share with Nolee... she can have anyone EXECPT Joren. Of course, he was hers first and then I stole her fief... but whatever. Thanks for the review!

Imperfectionist ;D – Hmm... interesting idea there... nah, I'm not going to tell you guys what's happening. I'm too mean for that. And no, keep your evil threatening notes away from me! LOL, thanks. Oh, and did you know that Nolee's decided that your name is now 'Imperfecty'? Just thought you'd like to know...

Nolee of Stone Mountain – Aw, c'mon. I've been waiting to get away from my parents and go to camp all summer, so shut up. And I had a great time. So ha. And I never, EVER said Wyldon was sexy... -shudders- Joren is, though. Which is why he's mine. And I'm afraid of those anon. reviews for a reason. Did you know that a few people actually e-mailed me to tell me to take them down? Oh, and 'Imperfecty'? Where did that come from? O.o Yes, 'tis the face. Deal with it. And Imperfectionist and Miranda were perfectly justified in saying what they did. You? Perfect? Umm... excuse me while I go into hysterics. –cough- Oh, and by the way, it's called a palindrome. I don't care if you saw two Neal/Joren guys, because I am living next to Joren's twin. And if you want another review, you can start by not calling me an evil hag in the same sentence, okay? Bah, I think you got the award for the longest answer... ever... evil Nolee. One of these days I'm going to find a way to block your reviews, just to annoy you y'know that?

oceanspike – Thanks! Gods, is it just me or is Nolee incredibly demanding? I mean, look at how long it takes me to answer her review... -sighs- I hope you kept annoying her for me while I was at camp.

Pacem – I was nervous at first, when you said that was the worst chapter... LOL. I'm so glad you got a username! Can't wait to read some of your work.

Alianne of Conte – I'll admit that you're not too far off... but that's not quite it, either. :D I'm going to wait a bit longer to add some romance, but it will eventually get to that point.

sleepy.cat.zzz – Interesting pen name... thanks!

Alenor – I'm glad you like it!

PsychoLioness13 – Erm... I did remember that fief being mentioned, but I didn't remember that he was related... gah, give me something else that I have to work in, why don't you? :P And you'll have to work out what's wrong with Joren yourself... hey, I know, I'm not going to tell ya!

DragonDaine – Aww, thanks for adding me to your fav. stories list!

MysticMoonEmpress – Thank you!

Lynsi – A new reviewer! I love the spelling of your name, by the way - very unique and original. Hmm... I have a story that needs a good name... would you permit me to borrow yours? And of course I don't want you to die from lack of updates! Thanks for the wonderful review!

dracorium – Another new reviewer... thanks!

The Weaving Wheel – Gah, you're probably right... aww, thanks!

BloodyRayne – Wow, another new reviewer... I feel so loved... -bows down to 'the shiny'- There, I updated.

SunMoon,EarthSky – I've had so many reviews for this chapter... you guys are so awesome! And I have to add that you are really quite close to the plot... thanks for the review!

DaughterofDeath – Here's your update...

Leafsea – Thanks!

For All Readers:

In case you have never come across what happens to be one of the funniest websites out there, let me introduce you to The Evil Overlord List. This list was compiled by Peter Anspach, and it is titled 'The Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord'. One of my favorites, which definitely applies to almost every K/J fic, is number 98:

'If an attractive young couple enters my realm, I will carefully monitor their activities. If I find they are happy and affectionate, I will ignore them. However, if circumstances have forced them together against their will and they spend all their time bickering and criticizing each other except during the intermittent occasions when they are saving each others' lives at which point there are hints of sexual tension, I will immediately order their execution.'

The URL is on my profile, as it won't show up here. Anyways, it's a good read and (in my opinion) worth your time. Okay, enough of me... here's the update.

--------------------

Joren wandered along the crowed streets, trying to regain control of his emotions. A quiet inner voice sneered, What emotions?, but he ignored it, angrily kicking at a stone on the packed dirt. He was Lord Joren of the Stone Mountain fief. He cared for no one and nothing. Especially not the Yamani Lump or any of those tavern wenches.

"Joren!"

He jerked around. Kel was calmly walking towards him. "Joren, dear, wait for me," she said, a small pout on her face.

Not caring what anyone thought, he openly glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Keladry shrugged and continued to walk beside him. "Didn't want you doing anything drastic," she said coolly. "I wasn't sure if you would be able to control yourself after that outburst."

The other knight opened his mouth, about to reply scathingly, then quickly shut it and pulled Kel into the nearby alley. "Listen," he breathed in her ear.

Straining her ears, Kel heard a man's rough, uneducated speech float through the air. "Aye, there be a couple at th' Dagger from Tortall. What you be wantin' with 'em?"

Kel gasped softly, and Joren shoved his hand against her mouth. Keladry was certain that the voice belonged to the tavern keeper, Bill.

"Why are they here?" This voice was much unlike the first. It had a soft, fluid tone, and Kel suspected that this man had had a thorough education.

"Dunno. They's to be married soon, least that be what the little whore says to me."

Kel and Joren heard a hard thumping noise. "Don't you speak of Nolee that way again," the younger man said dangerously. "If you hadn't beat her senseless as a child, she wouldn't be as terrified of a raised hand now."

Remembering the maid's reaction to Kel's inquiry about the incident in the stables, Keladry stiffened. No wonder the other woman was afraid of her father.

"I'll be going now. Don't interfere with any of my plans. As long as all seems well, I see no reason to bother those Tortallans... but I advise you not to trust them." A cloak swished through the air and brisk footsteps began to echo in their direction.

Looking around frantically, Kel saw no alcove or place to hide. She was about to tell Joren to run when she felt his cold hand jerking her chin up to meet his lips.

Fire spread throughout Kel's body. This is wrong, she tried to remind herself. This is Joren, not Neal or Dom or, or... a tingling sensation raced down her arms and legs, then met again in the pit of her stomach. Kel lost all control of her thoughts and surrendered herself to Joren. She dimly heard those same boots passing by and fading into the distance, but she didn't care. The burning sensation in her abdomen increased, and she shivered slightly.

They stood there for another minute before Joren yanked away and spat on the ground. Regaining her senses, Kel glared furiously at him. "What in the Black God's name was that?"

"I kissed you, Mindelan," he replied sourly. "Or haven't any of your other lovers wanted to touch their lips to yours?" He shook his head, trying not to think of the unexpected effect Kel had had on him. As soon as he straightened, he felt something hard and painful sting his cheek.

Grabbing her wrist, he shoved her backwards. "What was that for?" he snarled.

"For kissing me," she shot back.

Grinding his teeth, he looked upwards. "Gods, Mindelan, for what reason would I kiss you other than to escape notice?"

Kel colored slightly. "We could have run."

"We wouldn't have made it," he informed her. A slight smirk appeared on his face. "I wouldn't say that you had the right to complain."

"What?"

"Oh, come off it, Mindelan, you enjoyed that."

"You arrogant bastard! I did not!"

Joren leaned forward, and Kel back towards the wall. "Then why were you trembling?" he asked, his face inches from hers.

Kel tore her gaze from his eyes and studied the dirt. "It's cold out," she muttered defensively. "Hurry up, I want to get back to the tavern." She slid away from Joren and began to quickly stride back to the main street.

Joren allowed himself to stand there for another moment. Why the hell did I do that? He wondered.

--------------------

Both Keladry and Joren were subdued that evening when they met in the tavern for supper. Kel cleared her throat hesitantly. "Joren? Can we please just – forget about this afternoon?"

He smirked. "There's nothing much to remember, is there?"

Ignoring the barbed insult thrown in, Kel smiled slightly. "Relax," she whispered. "You need to calm down."

Joren was about to reply when a loud crowd of people suddenly flooded into the room, laughing loudly and grinning widely. Kel noted that the women wore revealing dresses and most of the men were clothed in peasant's garb. Her eyes roaming, she noticed that one of the men wore fine garments, nearly as nice as a noble's, and many seemed to be following his movements.

She kicked Joren's foot lightly underneath the table. "That's him," she murmured "Ryan."

Joren nodded slightly. "I thought he wasn't going to arrive until tomorrow."

"Well, he's here now," Kel hissed, exasperated. Obviously, she nearly added, but she didn't quite dare say that to Joren and expect a calm reaction.

Kel continued to examine the man from under her eyelashes as he sat down and a maid poured him a tankard of ale. Thankfully, the table he had chosen was fairly close to their own. Almost as soon as the maid had returned to the kitchen, Keladry saw Nolee fly out of the kitchen. Laughing, Ryan stood to embrace her and to give her a passionate kiss. When he returned to his seat, she slid herself on top of him. "I'm so glad you're finally home," the girl murmured.

"We got held up by bandits partway through the trip, but we made surprisingly good time after that," he replied easily. Forgetting her pretense of eating her stew, Kel jerked her head up. She noticed that Joren had done the same. Meeting his eyes, she nodded slightly. Ryan was the man that had been asking Bill about them in the alleyway.

Kel dropped her eyes to her food again, listening carefully. Nolee was laughing over something as she stood. "I'll be back," she promised. "I just need to attend to some of the other patrons as well." She sidled off, her hips swaying enticingly.

Joren leaned closer, as did Kel. "So he's been asking after us," he murmured. "I wonder who alerted him."

"Does it really matter?" Kel wanted to know. "Ryan will be keeping an eye on us. As long as we're careful, we'll be fine."

They were interrupted by Nolee. Flashing them a smile, she said, "I'm sorry, I was busy. More supper? Drink?" At their refusal, she whisked away their empty plates, thanking them.

Through quiet observation, Kel noticed that the other rogues treated Ryan as a true lord or noble. They lowered their voices when he spoke and offered him the finest of the food brought from the kitchens.

"Keladry?"

Kel turned to look at her 'beloved'. "Yes, dearest?"

He raised one eyebrow slightly. "Would you care to accompany me on a walk?"

Catching his signal, Kel agreed. Once they were outside and well away from the Silver Dagger, Joren turned to her and said briskly, "One of us needs to get closer to him, and my offer of friendship would not be nearly as... enticing as what you could offer him."

Keladry glared at the other knight. "Are you suggesting I seduce him?"

Joren smirked. "Why not? You told me yourself that he'd slept with every woman that came through there, and I'm sure you'd appreciate it, after being gone so long from your other lovers."

Cursing to herself silently, Kel had to pause to control her anger. Aloud, she said mildly, "I'm engaged, Stone Mountain, or had you forgotten?"

He snorted. "So?"

She struggled with words, knowing that what he said was true. "It's not... proper. I don't care if I'm a merchant, I'm not willing to ruin the reputation I've built here."

Joren shrugged. "Fine." He turned and began to return to the tavern.

It wasn't like Joren to give up like that, and Kel knew it. "What are you doing?" she asked warily.

"I'm going back to our room to write a report to Myles. I feel that he ought to know you aren't willing to do what's necessary for this mission."

Grinding her teeth, Kel ran to catch up. Grabbing his tunic, she stopped him. "Listen, Stone Mountain, I'm not about to lose my virginity to a thief unless there is no other possible solution."

Joren smirked. "That would only apply if you were still a virgin, Mindelan." She didn't answer, and the expression on his face changed. "But – you can't be - gods, you're serious, aren't you?"

Her cheeks were becoming steadily redder. "At least I don't lie down and spread my legs for every man I see! You've slept with every lady at Court, not to mention the Lower City!"

He rolled his eyes skyward. "I'm pretending to be engaged to my worst enemy, not to mention sharing a bed with her every night, and she's a virgin. Can this get any more ironic?"

"I'm not sleeping with Ryan," Kel said stubbornly.

"Fine," Joren snapped. "But if nothing else works, you'll have to." He stood and resumed walking back to the tavern.

Kel remained where she was. Well, at least he doesn't think I'm a slut anymore, she though humorlessly. Sighing, she tugged at her dress and followed him.

--------------------

When they had returned, the thieves were still seated at the same table. Kel noted with disgust that many were drunk, and she noticed that not only were there less thieves, there were less maids bustling around.

Ryan, however, was still sober. Kel had the feeling that he knew the dangers of getting drunk and that he would refrain from consuming too much ale. There goes one idea, she thought grimly. It would have been so simple if we had only caught him alone when he had had one drink too many.

Nolee had returned to her former position and was leaning against Ryan. Kel observed that the pair was holding a whispered conference, interrupted by frequent kisses and touches.

Kel kicked Joren slightly underneath the table. He jerked to attention. "What?"

"What did I tell you about leaving the maids alone?" Kel asked in an exasperated tone. "You're a reputable man from the merchant class who is betrothed. Not that any of that's true, particularly the reputable part."

Joren rewarded her with a sneer. "My reputation is far better than yours, Mindelan."

She smiled slightly. "I'm not a slut and I'm the first Lady Knight after the Lioness. Explain how my reputation is ruined."

The other knight leaned over and spat on the floor. "Your precious Lioness did sleep her way to her knighthood, even if you didn't." Kel didn't reply. "Surely you knew that," he said bemusedly. "She started sleeping with her knightmaster – who, I might add, happened to be our very own King Jonathan – when she was still his squire."

"I know," Kel replied evenly. "She also surpassed all the physical tests and the Chamber. And she wasn't on probation." Joren thought he detected a hint of bitterness in that last part, but you could never be quite sure with Kel.

A commotion behind them drew their attention back to their surroundings. A tavern brawl had broken out, and the men were knocking over tables and splashing ale on the floor. The splintering of wood could be heard over their yells.

Within moments Ryan had stood and strode over to the men. He roughly grabbed one of the men by the shoulder and thrust him to the side. The other man he hauled to the door and threw outside.

Kel watched the man in surprise and a little admiration. Few men were able to break up a fight quickly and effectively without injuring the fighters or getting hurt themselves. The former noble returned to his seat and resumed his conversation as if nothing had happened.

Keladry unsuccessfully tried to suppress a yawn. "I'm so tired, dear. Shall we retire?"

Joren nodded and offered her his arm to stand. Surprised, Kel glanced at him under her lashes. I must remember to let him sleep more, she thought bemusedly. He's too tired to realize what he's doing.

Up in their room, the pair silently prepare for sleep. Kel carefully crawled underneath the covers, trying not to disturb the already sleeping Joren. She too fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Neither was conscious to notice that they were a good deal closer than they usually would be, or that Kel had leaned against Joren, who had his arm around her.

--------------------

A/N: So there's a bit of K/J fluff... I can hear several of you mumbling 'About time', but I wanted to wait a bit. I mean, two enemies aren't going to start making out for no reason. The entire smut thing is a bit overused, in my opinion... but if enough of you ask for more sexual tension, I'll consider adding a little. There will definitely be more K/J action in later chapters, I promise.

I have some bad news... actually, a lot of bad news... mother's decided that I spend too much time writing and not enough on my 'social life'. Not that I have one, other than hanging out with the guys, but she doesn't see it that way. So she's severely limited computer access, and it will be taken away once school starts (September 1).

In other words, don't expect frequent updates – at all. I'll try to work on this during study hall, but I won't be able to often. I'm truly sorry, and I'm really upset about it as well. It might be another month before I can update. So until then, please bear with me. You all know that I'll update as much as is possible.

Until next time,

-Kazzy-


End file.
